x²
by minori
Summary: KakashixIruka. YAOI. Kakashilla ei ole kaikki kunnossa, eikä hän luonnollisesti innostu siitä...


x²

Ulkona syksyinen ilta oli alkanut hämärtyä ja katulamput olivat juuri syttyneet. Iruka oli muutama päivä sitten kantanut parveketuolit sisälle talvelta suojaan ja kaiteella roikkuivat nyt vain tyhjät kukkalaatikot. Vaikka autio parveke näyttikin ankealta, ikkunalasin takana lämpimässä hämyisessä makuuhuoneessa pehmeän päiväpeiton päällä kiehnäsivät toisiinsa liimautuneina kaksi miestä.

Iruka oli polvillaan sängyllä Kakashin yllä ja jounin oli juuri saanut kiskottua häneltä paidan pois Irukan suudellessa hänen kaulaansa. Kakashi halasi chuuninin lähemmäksi ja kieräytti alleen, jääden käsivarsiensa varaan tarkastelemaan Irukan katulampun ja vielä myöhäisen iltapäivän valossa loistavia silmiä. Irukan kädet olivat jo löytäneet Kakashin poolon helman, mutta hän unohtui hymyillen tuijottamaan takaisin eriparisiin silmiin, eikä saanut paitaa pois, ennen kuin hänen kätensä olivat jo lukittuina hänen päänsä yläpuolelle. Iruka tunsi, kuinka jounin suuteli hänen kaulaansa niin intohimoisesti, että siitä varmasti jäisi jälkiä, ja niin korkealta, että ne varmasti näkyisivät poolokauluksesta huolimatta.

"Kakashiiii…", Iruka yritti rimpuilla kätensä irti. "En voi mennä töihin niin!" Mutta mies vain hymähti huvittuneena hänen yrityksilleen ja jatkoi omansa merkitsemistä.

Kiusattuaan tarpeeksi chuuniniaan Kakashi kohottautui ylemmäksi, jolloin Iruka nopeasti veti paidan hänen päänsä yli ja nautiskeli laskeutuessaan katseellaan tutun vaaleaan lihaksikkaan reitin kaulalta navan tienoille. Kakashi kumartui tällä kertaa näykkimään hänen rintaansa ja samalla piti huolen, että hänen lantionsa liikkui vasten Irukan jalkoväliä saaden chuuninin huohottamaan ja huutamaan hänen nimeään.

"Kakashi, lopeta… Ei, älä lopeta… mutta minulla on housut jalassa", Iruka vinkui hiukan punastuneena.

Irukan kädet harhailivat Kakashi vyötärölle ja siitä jalkoväliin tarkoituksena avata jo varmasti kivuliaan kiristävät housut, odottaen Kakashin tekevän samoin. Mutta hänen hiukan karheaa sinistä housukangasta pitkin liikkuvat sormensa eivät tunteneetkaan kohoumaa vetoketjun takana ja hän vilkaisi hiukan hämmentyneenä alas. Totta oli, että jounin osasi hillitä itseään paljon paremmin kuin hän, mutta tämä oli jo epätavallista. Iruka liikautti kättään kangasta vasten ja alkoi hieroa kevyesti. Sillä ei tuntunut olevan mitään tehoa.

Heidän ympärilleen oli laskeutunut piinallinen hiljaisuus. Seinät eivät enää kaikuneet huokauksia ja muita nautinnollisia pieniä ääniä, vaan hämärä huone alkoi tuntua vaivaantuneen äänettömältä.

Iruka oli juuri aikeissa avata vetoketjun ja työntää sormensa Kakashin housuihin, kun mies nousi äkkiä polvilleen ja vilkaisi sivulle ikkunan suuntaan kireän kiusaantuneena. Hän nousi ylös sängyltä, kääntyi poispäin Irukasta ja pysähtyi aivan hetkeksi ennen kuin katosi ovesta ulos eteiseen.

Iruka nousi istumaan ja mietti muutaman sekunnin ja pomppasi sitten pystyyn. Hän astui hiljaa makuuhuoneen ovelle ja näki Kakashin seisomassa naulakon vieressä selin häneen. Iruka käveli jouninin viereen, mutta mies käänsi päänsä toiseen suuntaan Irukan yrittäessä kurkottaa hiukan nähdäkseen hänen kasvonsa.

Hitaasti ja hiukan tunnustellen Iruka kiersi toisen kätensä Kakashin paljaan, kosteannihkeän yläruumiin ympärille. Mies ei liikahtanut, vaikka mulkoilikin edelleen poispäin hänestä. Iruka kietoi toisenkin kätensä jouninin ympärille ja halasi häntä sivustapäin, varoen painamasta sykkivää jalkoväliään liian lähelle häntä.

"Kakashi", Iruka sanoi hiljaa. "Saisinko yrittää vielä?" Hän ei tiennyt minkälaisella äänensävyllä hänen olisi pitänyt se sanoa, että mies pysyisi rauhallisena, jos se ei… onnistuisikaan.

Kakashi näytti miettivän. Tasapainoilevan häpeän ja pelon välillä, miettien, mitä Iruka hänestä ajatteli. Hän kuitenkin nyökkäsi sitten ja hymähti myöntävästi.

Iruka yritti väläyttää Kakashille rauhoittavan hymyntapaisen, mutta mies kieltäytyi edelleenkin katsomasta häneen. Iruka polvistui Kakashin eteen naulakon viereen ja avasi hiukan vaikeasti miehen housunnapin. Näytti siltä, että heidän puuhansa eivät olleet saaneet jouninin jalkovälissä aikaan minkäänlaista reaktiota.

Iruka nojautui lähemmäksi ja nuolaisi. Hän otti koko elimen suuhunsa, nuoli, imi, käytti kieltään ja käsiään, teki hellästi hampaillaan jotain, josta tiesi miehen erityisesti pitävän, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.

"Iruka, lopeta", Kakashi murahti ja vetäytyi samalla kauemmaksi chuuninista. Hän kääntyi taas pois, suunnisti eteisestä olohuoneeseen ja lysähti sohvalle.

Iruka nousi seisomaan ja jäi tuijottamaan sohvan selkänojan takaa näkyvää päätä, joka painui sitten käsien väliin, melkein pois näkyvistä. Hän asteli lyhyen käytävänpätkän halki jo hämärään olohuoneeseen, kiersi sohvan ympäri ja istahti Kakashin viereen, napaten sohvatyynyn syliinsä.

"Kakashi, ei se haittaa", hän laski kätensä jouninin olkapäälle. "Se on ihan normaalia joskus."

"Eikä ole", mies sanoi nostamatta päätään käsistään. "Ei minulle."

"Kakashi, kaikille käy joskus niin", hän oli kietonut taas kätensä jouninin hengityksen tahdissa kohoilevan selän ympärille puolikkaaseen halaukseen.

"Ei minulle!" mies melkein huusi ja suoristautui niin äkkiä, että Iruka siirsi kätensä hätkähtäen.

Kun jounin ei alkanutkaan huutaa ja ponnahtanut vihaisena pystyyn, Iruka käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja pakotti Kakashin halaukseen.

"Se on varmasti vain tämä kerta", hän sanoi ja rutisti tiukemmin. Hän mietti hetken ja avasi sitten hitaasti suunsa. "Hmm… Vaivaako sinun mieltäsi joku…?" Hän kysyi sitten ystävällisen asiallisesti, kuulostamatta tippaakaan säälivältä.

"Ei", Kakashi mumisi hänen olkapäätään vasten kuulostaen edelleen äärimmäisen kiusaantuneelta.

"Entä… entä ajattelitko jotain - muuta…?" Iruka ei tiennyt, miten olisi saanut kysymyksensä kuulostamaan vähemmän typerältä.

"En tietenkään!" mies ärähti ja vääntäytyi irti chuuninista.

Tyyny oli tipahtanut lattialle ja paljastanut edelleen hyvinkin selkeän kohouman Irukan housuissa. Kakashin kaikkialla muualla paitsi Irukan kasvoissa harhailevat silmät huomasivat sen ennen kuin Iruka ehti tajuta nostaa tyynyn takaisin syliinsä.

"Iruka…" Kakashi sanoi hiljaa, yrittäen tavoitella taas normaalia viileää sävyään. Hän antoi aavistuksen epävarman kätensä liukua ylös Irukan reittä, mutta juuri ennen jalkoväliä chuunin tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja nosti sen takaisin polvelleen.

"Anna olla. Ei tarvitse", Iruka sanoi nostamatta kättään Kakashin kädeltä, joka lämmitti mukavasti hänen polveaan.

"Enkä anna!" jounin huudahti taas aggressiivisemmin ja kääntyi enemmän Irukaa kohti. "Minusta ei ole yhtään mihinkään, jos jätän sinutkin vielä tuohon kuntoon…" hän sylkäisi sanat katkerasti ja yritti tarttua Irukan vetoketjuun.

"Kakashi, ei tarvitse!" Iruka sanoi sitten tiukemmin ja kiersi kätensä nyt jouninin molempien ranteiden ympärille, laskien miehen kädet vyötärölleen. Hän nosti jalkansa Kakashin reisien yli sohvalle ja kömpi hiukan lähemmäksi. "Se menee ohi… Anna minun nyt vain olla tässä", hän antoi pikku suukon miehen poskelle ja nojasi sitten päänsä tämän rintaan. Hän huokasi helpottuneena, kun tunsi käsien kiertyvän kunnolla ympärilleen ja posken painautuvan otsaansa vasten, joskin hitaan miettiväisesti.

Kakashi siirsi hiukan päätään ja tarkisti, oliko Iruka hereillä hänen oltuaan jonkin aikaa niin hiljaa ja liikkumatta. Chuunin hätkähti ajatuksistaan ja vilkaisi Kakashiin, joka näytti jo enemmän tyyneltä itseltään.

"Iruka, anna minä hoidan tuon", hän nyökkäsi alas chuuninin jalkoväliin, joka ei ollut vieläkään rauhoittunut.

Iruka ei heti kieltänyt eikä myöntänyt, jolloin Kakashi veti kätensä hänen selkänsä takaa, painoi hänet selälleen sohvalle ja nousi pois hänen jalkojensa alta asettuen polvilleen niiden väliin.

Iruka ei tiennyt olisiko hänen pitänyt yrittää hillitä itseään, ettei jouninille tulisi vielä kamalampi olo, vai voihkia nautinnollisesti kovaan ääneen kertoen jälleen kerran, että mies oli taitava.

Iruka sulki silmänsä ja yritti ilmeisesti tunkea toisen käden sormiaan sohvatyynystä läpi, kun Kakashi yhtäkkiä lopetti.

"Iruka…" Kakashi sanoi yllättäen hitaasti ja sai vain vaivoin pidettyä äänensä viileän matalana.

Iruka avasi silmänsä ja näki Kakashin kasvoilla leveämmän virneen kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Hänen katseensa ehti juuri ja juuri laskeutua jouninin lanteille, kun mies loikkasi sohvan selkänojan ylitse ja viiletti makuuhuoneeseen. Iruka kuuli rämähdyksen, jonka tiesi tarkoittavan sitä, että hän saisi myöhemmin kaivella puolet yöpöydän laatikon sisällöstä sängyn alta.

Kakashi palasi ja tarttui varoittamatta Irukan käteen kiskaisten hänet rajusti seisaalleen. Iruka avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta jounin tarttui hänen takapuoleensa ja veti hänet aivan kiinni itseensä, tehdäkseen selväksi, että oli taas enemmän kuin kunnossa. Hän vangitsi Irukan jo melkein liian intohimoiseen suudelmaan ja samalla tiputti chuuninin jo avonaiset housut nilkkoihin.

Kuljettaen käsiään pitkin Irukan paljasta vartaloa Kakashi siirtyi hänen selkänsä taakse. Hän tunnusteli olkapäitä sormillaan ja painoi sitten kielensä ja hampaansa äkkiä jännittyvää lihasta vasten maistellen suolaista ihoa, jättämättä näykkimisellään kuitenkaan jälkiä. Hän sai miehen värisemään kauttaaltaan kuljettaessaan kieltään niskan yli toiselle olalle.

Kakashi painoi Irukan polvilleen matalan sohvapöydän eteen ja kyykistyi itsekin chuuninin taakse. Hän avasi nopeasti housunsa ja kaivoi sitten taskustaan pienen pullon. Antaen öljymäisen nesteen valua pitkin sormiaan, hän painoi Irukaa vasten pöytää, kunnes chuunin nojasi tukevasti kyynärpäihinsä. Kakashin oli vaikeaa hillitä itsensä ja työntää liukkaat sormensa Irukaan tarpeeksi rauhallisesti.

Iruka huokaili kahden sormen liikkuessa sisällään, mutta tällä kertaa Kakashi oli aivan liian innokas antaakseen chuuninin nautiskella yksinään. Hän pyyhki loput jo rannettaan pitkin valuvasta nesteestä malttamattomaan erektioonsa ja tunkeutui Irukan sisään ehkä hiukan liiankin voimakkaasti.

Vetäisten ilmaa keuhkoihinsa hyvin nopeasti Iruka horjahti melkein naamalleen kylmälle pöydälle. Kakashi aloitti keinuvalla liikkeellä, joka olisi rytmillään tehnyt tasapainonsa taas saavuttaneen Irukan hulluksi, jos sitä olisi vain kestänyt pitempään. Jounin kuitenkin pidensi ja nopeutti työntöjään pian, saaden kaiken äkkiä vaikuttamaan aivan liian konemaiselta.

Iruka oli juuri avaamaisillaan suunsa huomauttaakseen, että vaikka Kakashi olikin innoissaan, siitä ei olisi mitään hyötyä, jos hän nyrjäyttäisi itsensä ja repisi Irukan, mutta silloin mies tarttui hänen unohdettuun erektioonsa ja oli pakotettu hillitsemään hiukan lantionliikkeitään. Irukan selkä painui kaarelle ja hänen oli nostettava hiukan roikkuva päänsä saadakseen tarpeeksi ilmaa.

Vaikka Irukalla ei sillä hetkellä olisikaan pitänyt olla mitään valittamista, hän ei kuitenkaan pitänyt niinkään tästä järjestelystä. Hänen oli vaikea tehdä itse mitään, vain pysyttävä melkeinpä paikoillaan ja annettava toisen tehdä mitä tahtoi. Se häiritsi häntä hiukan, vaikka hän tiesikin, että Kakashi teki tästä tahallaan vain oman esityksensä. Iruka kuitenkin yritti kestää sen, toivoen, että jounin saisi kohotettua nollaan valuneen itsetuntonsa ja miehisyytensä.

Kakashi oli ilmeisesti päättänyt, että saisi Irukan laukeamaan ennen itseään ja hidasti nyt hiukan työntöjään keskittyen enemmän chuuniniin. Iruka ei enää yrittänytkään hillitä itseään ja tuli Kakashin sormille voihkien ja hengittäen tiheään, nojaten otsansa pöytää vasten tuettuihin käsiinsä, koskettaen vatsallaan jäiseltä tuntuvaa puista pintaa. Lämmin neste sai jouninin työntämään itsensä muutaman viimeisen kerran entistä syvemmälle chuuniniin ja laukeamaan sitten huokaillen tyytyväisenä, Irukan haukkoessa henkeään ja yrittäessä nieleksiä vinkaisuaan.

Kakashi nojautui kevyesti vasten Irukan kosteaa selkää, tasaten hengitystään. Hän kurkotti toisella kädellä tarttumaan chuuninin käteen ja painoi kasvonsa tuoksuviin hiuksiin.

"Pelkäsin, etten enää koskaan pysty tuohon…" Hän sanoi niin hiljaa, että Iruka vain vaivoin kuuli sen.

Iruka hymähti vastaukseksi ja käänsi hiukan päätään, hänen kostean poskensa alettua tarttua sileään pöytälevyyn. Hän tunsi Kakashin hierovan nenäänsä hänen niskaansa ilmeisen tyytyväisenä. Hetken hän oli taas ajatellut sanovansa jotain jouninin turhan itsekkäästä käytöksestä, mutta päättikin olla hiljaa, kun Kakashi kohottautui ylös päästämättä irti hänen kädestään, vetäytyen ulos. Irukan oli pakko vastata harvinaisen vilpittömään ja sulattavaan hymyyn, joka huulillaan jounin nosti hänetkin polvilleen ja käänsi syliinsä. Irukan selkä vasten omaa rintaansa hän kietoutui tiukasti chuuninin ympärille ja nojautui sohvan reunaan.

Ilta oli ehtinyt pimentyä ja katulamput loistivat nyt ikkunan takana selkeämmin kellertävää valoaan hämärään huoneeseen. Iruka ei tiennyt kuinka kauan oli torkkunut, mutta hätkähti hereille, kun tunsi Kakashin raskaan pään nuokahtavan olalleen. Hän tönäisi varovasti syliinsä herpaantunutta kättä ja kun mies ei heti herännyt, kosketti toisella kädellään hänen poskeaan. Kakashi havahtui hereille ja Iruka suuteli häntä nopeasti, ennen kuin jounin ehti tajuta tarpeeksi vastatakseen. Iruka nousi seisaalleen ja ojensi kätensä auttaakseen Kakashinkin ylös, vetäen miehen perässään makuuhuoneeseen.


End file.
